Head mounted display devices are becoming more and more popular. Such type of device usually comprise a display element adapted to display images to the wearer of the head mounted device.
There is a need to provide a method for determining the optical performances of such display devices.
Imagining photo-colorimeters also called videocolorimeters are frequently used to determine the color response of display devices such as computer or television screens.
However, unlike most display devices, such as computer or television screens, head mounted display devices are very position sensitive. In particular the optical performances of head mounted devices are very sensitive to the position relative to the eye of the wearer. Furthermore, the configuration of most of the head mounted display devices makes the positioning of the measuring device such as imagining photo-calorimeters complex.
Therefore, there is need for a method for determining optical parameters of a head mounted display device.
One object of the present invention is to provide such a method.